You've never took me to dinner before
by googleby
Summary: The doctor takes River to dinner for the first and last time. Please R&R


_This is my first story ive ever written, so bit scary doing this :-) Please read and review, Ill welcome critisum i want to get better! :D _

He had taken her to dinner. A restaurant on the planet Vauxhall where they served the best champagne in the whole universe. Or at least that's what the doctor thought. He'd worn his best suit and insisted she order whatever she wanted. River had asked him what had brought on this sudden bout of gentlemanly behaviour, to which the doctor had answered that he was always a gentlemen. "You've never took me to dinner before not like this, "river said quietly.

It strook the doctor then how young river was. The youngest he'd ever known her. She was slim and had beautiful curly blonde hair that went on past her shoulders to stop at her waist. She had fewer lines around her eyes and she looked at him differently. As if she wasn't quite yet sure about him. "Never?" he asked tentatively the doctor knew all too well what first times meant for River and himself.

"No you haven't" she said simply. She looked sad then and the doctor to change the subject said quickly "well first time for everything eh?" he smiled warmly at her. River swallowed, and looked straight at him. "and last times doctor." "We've got forever you and me River, so much time left, so many more memories," the doctor said in all but a whisper. River watched him. He stared off into the distance and a shadow fell across his eyes.

"are you sure about that doctor?"

"of course I'm sure," he said not sure at all. It was then River knew for certain all her fears and speculations were true.

"I know Doctor". River tried to put enough meaning into those three words enough so he would understand.

"Know what?" he said slowly studying her face, there was a flicker of worry flashed across it.

"Don't!" She croaked, tears beginning flood her eyes.

"Don't doctor! You know exactly what I mean." The doctor lowered his face slowly to the table not able to meet her gaze, he understood what River song meant of course he knew.

However River continued to speak. It was obvious that she had thought a long time about what she was about to say to him, so he stayed silent and continued to study the table.

"I know our first kiss wasn't our first kiss at all!" The tears had begun to fall down her cheeks and onto the white table cloth. "It might have been my first kiss with you but it was your last with me," She took a deep breath willing herself to carry on not to stop." I know the first time you held my hand was the last time you ever got to hold mine, I know the first time we..." her voice broke and she faltered unable to finish that sentence. At this the doctor reached over and grasped her hand tightly in his, looking right into her eyes now. "River how did you?"

"Doctor, you didn't think I'd figure it out?" she cut across him. "You dropped out of the sky and knew everything about me. Everything. Things I didn't even know. And that first time I saw you that first time, you were so old." "Your eyes." At that point River raised her eyes to meet his. "But then every time I see you, you look younger". "Your eyes look younger, brighter somehow! And I finally realised that wasn't because whatever great weight you had to bear was getting easier to carry but it was because you hadn't had to bear it yet!"

"River listen to me. You've got all that to come, so much," he smiled then his own eyes wet. "Everything we do all the places we go, all that running, you have so much to live for River!" "I know cause I've seen it!" River swallowed down her tears. "Its just the thought of you, the thought of you not knowing who i am,"

The doctor nodded sadly but said nothing. River had never spoken about any of this to him. Which meant this would be the only time she was to. He stayed silent allowed River to wipe her tears away and then seemed to straighten in his chair. "Right what you going to order, I think I might just try their duck, meant to be delicious,"

River sighed. She knew he would refuse to revisit that conversation, she just knew he wanted to forget, even if it was just for tonight and maybe she should too. So she looked at him adoringly full of love in her eyes and said softly "Duck sounds perfect"


End file.
